Criminal Christmas
by callisto24
Summary: Ein neuer Fall für die BAU


Titel: Criminal Christmas  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Autor: callisto24  
Beta-Leserin: **prinzessin_isa** – Vielen lieben Dank für die fantastischen Ideen, Anregungen und Korrekturen. Alle verbliebenen Fehler und Unklarheiten sind ganz allein meine Schuld.  
Genre: Keine Ahnung  
Rating: PG  
Warnungen: Blödsinn, Blasphemie, Grenzwertiges  
Inhalt: Ein neuer Fall für die BAU  
Anmerkung: Geschrieben für den Adventskalender in **cm_de** und für den Weihnachtsbingo in **de_bingo**, Joker-Prompt.

**

„Dann haben wir ein Profil." Hotch schob die auf dem Tisch vor ihm ausgebreiteten Blätter zusammen und sah von einem zum anderen. „Worauf warten wir noch?"  
Erwartungsvolle Blicke begegneten dem Team, sobald die ersten Mitglieder den Raum betraten. Nichts Neues, war doch jede Behörde dankbar, wenn die BAU bereit war, bei der Analyse zu helfen, wenigstens eine grobe Richtung zu weisen, in die Polizei und Ermittler sich bewegen konnten.  
„Es handelt sich um ein Duo", begann Morgan, nachdem sie sich vorgestellt hatten. „Hinweise deuten auf eine dritte, weibliche Person, doch scheint diese nicht bei allen Fällen anwesend zu sein."  
„Sie übernimmt mehr eine Art Überwachungsfunktion", fiel Reid ein. „Wird nie aktiv, hält sich stattdessen im Hintergrund. Doch die tragende Rolle und die Bedeutung, die sie für ihre beiden Handlanger innehält, lässt sich phasenweise aus verschiedenen Anzeichen deuten."  
„Und die beiden ausführenden Organe?", beförderte sie einer der Beamten zum Thema zurück.  
Hotch nickte. „Wir vermuten pädophile Hintergründe. Auch wenn es keine Beweise gibt und die Betroffenen ausnahmslos betonen, dass es sich um psychologische Misshandlung handelte, rechnen wir damit, dass das Verhalten der Täter eskalieren wird."  
„Ich dachte, es sei bereits eskaliert", warf eine Polizistin ein. „Wurden die Kinder nicht ernsthaft bedroht? Traumata folgen automatisch. Kinderseelen sind empfindlich."  
„Das wissen wir", nickte Rossi. „Deshalb bemühen wir uns auch um schnellstmögliches Handeln."  
„Einer unserer wichtigsten Vorteile", ergänzte Hotch. „Die Meldungen gehen erst seit wenigen Stunden ein. Und wie es aussieht, werden sie unvorsichtiger, hinterlassen Zeugen und kümmern sich nicht darum, wer sie zu Gesicht bekommt."  
„Weshalb die Phantombilder bereits eine Unmenge an Details enthalten."  
Reid hielt zwei Ausdrucke hoch. Ein Mann mit buschigen, hellen Augenbrauen und schwarz gewelltem Haar war auf einem zu sehen. Das andere zeigte ein Gesicht, das von hervorstehenden Wangenknochen und einem grimmigen Blick dominiert wurde.  
„Kleidung lässt sich leicht austauschen", merkte Hotch an. „Doch bis jetzt einigten sich die Befragten darauf, dass der Größere einen purpurfarbenen Seidenanzug trug, vermutlich Jean Paul Gaultier, und der Kleinere eine Art knöchellangen Ledermantel, in dem er seine Folterwerkzeuge unterbringt."  
Die Polizistin erschauerte. „Messer und Peitschen?"  
„Definitiv", nickte Rossi. „Wir wissen noch nicht, was sich in dem Hartschalen-Koffer befindet, den sie auf Rädern hinter sich herziehen."  
„Nun gut." Der Polizeichef klatschte in die Hände. „Überprüft die Funkkontakte und dann ausschwärmen. Wir wissen nun, worauf wir achten müssen."  
Als die Beamten verschwunden waren, schüttelte Rossi den Kopf. „Du weißt genau, dass das nicht ausreicht", sagte er zu Hotch. „Die Chance, in einer so großen Stadt fündig zu werden, sind gleich Null. Egal wie auffällig die Unsubs sich verhalten." Er räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Du weißt noch, wovon wir vorhin gesprochen haben?"  
Hotch hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich werde meinen Sohn nicht als Köder verwenden."  
„Denk nach", drängte Rossi. „Jack ist exakt in dem richtigen Alter. Er passt hundertprozentig in die Kategorie, die diese speziellen Täter interessiert."  
„Das ist krank." Hotch sah tatsächlich grün um die Nase aus.  
„Ihm wird nichts passieren", versicherte Morgan. Ich lasse ihn keinen Moment alleine. Er wird das am sichersten aufgehobene Kind in der ganzen Stadt sein."  
„Wie sollte ich ihm das erklären?", wandte Hotch ein.  
J.J. ging auf ihn zu, legte ihren Kopf schief und nahm seine Hand. „Jeder Junge will ein Held sein", sagte sie. „Und Jack wird es lieben, die Bösewichter fangen zu helfen."  
„Ich nehme dich beim Wort", stöhnte Hotch. „Ich verlass mich auf euch."

Tatsächlich funktionierte es, war einfacher als erwartet, lief wie am sprichwörtlichen Schnürchen.  
Jack folgte den Weisungen, strahlend und aufgeregt, keine Spur nervös. Nicht so wie Hotch, der in seinem Versteck kauerte und beobachtete, wie Jack einen Teller mit Keksen neben den Kamin stellte, wie er ein Glas Milch einschenkte, daran nippte und es dann neben den Plätzchen platzierte.  
Hotchs Blick traf Morgans, der hinter der Tür wartete und dann Reids, der seine Waffe gezückt hielt.  
Die Einbrecher fielen ihnen gewissermaßen in den Schoß. Im Nachhinein wusste keiner zu sagen, welchen der Posten sie passiert hatten, aus welcher Richtung sie gekommen waren. Doch dann war es lediglich eine Frage von Sekunden, bis die Verdächtigen überwältigt auf dem Boden lagen, Handschellen klickten und Morgan Drohungen und Versprechen von zukünftig in Gefängnissen verbrachten Ewigkeiten zischte.  
Doch als Hotch seinen Sohn umarmte und erleichtert aufatmete, befreite der sich abrupt.  
„Dad, nein", verkündete er. „Das sind doch keine Verbrecher." Er klang maßlos enttäuscht. „Ich dachte, dass wir so richtig böse Ganoven fangen. Mit Augenklappen und Bärten."  
„Ich hatte einen Bart", erklang die erstickte Stimme des größeren Mannes.  
„Schnauze, Mistkerl." Derek rammte ihm seinen Ellbogen zwischen die Schulterblätter und der Mann stieß ein ersticktes Schnaufen aus.  
„Jack, das sind Einbrecher", erklärte Hotch. „Die haben heute eine Menge Kinder erschreckt. Wir sind heilfroh, dass wir sie von der Straße haben. Dank deiner Hilfe."  
Jack schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Aber damit will ich nichts zu tun haben", verkündete er. „Die haben mir nie etwas getan. Das sind doch die Echten."  
„Die echten was?", fragte Reid neugierig und ließ seine Waffe sinken.  
Jack sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Das weißt du nicht? Ich dachte, du weißt alles."  
Reid erwiderte den Blick des Jungen fast betreten. „Schon … aber - niemand weiß wirklich alles", beeilte er sich schließlich einzuwerfen.  
Jack seufzte. „Ist doch offensichtlich. Das hier sind der Nikolaus und sein Gehilfe Krampus."  
„Wie bitte?" Emily, die gerade mit J.J. um die Ecke bog, lachte auf.  
Hotch schüttelte den Kopf. „Jack, das ist nicht der Nikolaus."  
„Ach nein?" Jack hob die Augenbrauen, starrte seinen Vater an.  
„Nein", bestätigte Hotch. Als Jack seinem Blick jedoch weiter standhielt, sah Hotch sich nach Hilfe um.  
„Nun ja." Rossi kratzte sich am Kopf. „Der heilige Nikolaus war ein Bischof aus den ersten Jahrhunderten nach Christus. Sofern er keine landesübliche Tracht oder ein Kleidungsstück wie eine Kutte zu tragen pflegte, wird er für gewöhnlich mit Mitra und rotem Mantel dargestellt." Er sah Reid entschuldigend an. „Ich bin katholisch erzogen worden."  
Reid nickte. „Vollkommen richtig", sagte er zu Jack. „Der Legende nach bringt er außerdem Geschenke, während sein Gefährte eine Rute mit sich führt und unartige Kinder bestraft - oh …"  
Reid riss die Augen auf. „Die Androhung von Strafe? Die Kohle in den Stiefeln?"  
„Nein, oh nein", verkündete Rossi. „Definitiv besaß der Nikolaus einen langen Bart. Und zwar einen weißen."  
Reid schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht belegt. Wir alle wissen doch auch, dass Jesus keinesfalls eine blonde Hippie-Frisur getragen hat. Von blauen Augen ganz zu schweigen. Die Mode damals gab auch dem Messias definitiv eine Kurzhaarfrisur vor." Er strich seine eigenen haselnussbraunen Strähnen zurück.  
„Jesus war schwarz." Derek blickte auf, ohne seinen Gefangenen loszulassen. „Der quälte sich bestimmt nicht mit einem Afro herum."  
Der zweite Festgenommene kauerte in seinen Handschellen an der Seite und sah sich ängstlich um.  
„Wir kommen vom Thema ab", erklärte Hotch.  
„Ganz und gar nicht", brummte der von Derek am Boden Gehaltene. „Der Junge hat Recht. Überhaupt sprechen Kinder meistens die Wahrheit. Nur wollen Erwachsene das des Öfteren nicht wahrhaben."  
„Was erlauben Sie sich?", zischte Hotch ärgerlich. „Ich vertraue meinem Sohn voll und ganz."  
Der Mann kicherte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, soweit Derek es ihm gestattete, um Hotch anzustarren. Blaue Augen bohrten sich in dunkle. „Dann glauben Sie ihm ruhig, dass ich es wirklich bin – der Nikolaus."  
Hotch schnaubte. „Was für ein Unsinn. Hören Sie damit auf, uns verwirren zu wollen. Auch wenn heute der 6. Dezember ist, gelten immer noch amerikanische Gesetze. Sie wandern in den Knast. Für Kindesmisshandlung."  
„Ähm … Hotch?" Reid zupfte ihn am Ärmel. „Sieh mal – was die beiden getan haben – was wir ihnen am ehesten nachweisen können, ist Einbruch. Die Aussagen der Zeugen bleiben da vage." Reids Blick wanderte zu dem kauernden Mann, der verstohlen aufsah. „Dass der sie bedroht hat, ist eindeutig. Doch gewalttätig wurde er nicht. Außerdem habe ich Garcia zusätzliche Backgroundchecks durchführen lassen. Den speziellen, besonders verängstigten Kindern wurden allesamt Verstöße, zumindest gegen Sittengesetze oder allgemein gültige Moral nachgewiesen. Ob sie nun die Schule geschwänzt, ihre kleinen Geschwister verhauen, die Eltern belogen oder Süßigkeiten haben mitgehen lassen, keiner von ihnen hatte eine weiße Weste."  
„Es sind Kinder, um Himmels willen." Hotch verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ganz recht", bestätigte Morgan kopfschüttelnd. „Das machen doch alle."  
Reid nickte. „Und genau deshalb sind auch alle verängstigt und fühlen sich misshandelt."  
Er hob die Hände. „Ich sage nicht, dass die Methode akzeptabel ist. Im Gegenteil. In der modernen Pädagogik sind derartige Strafen oder auch nur Einschüchterungen unbedingt abzulehnen." Reid schluckte. „Das gesamte fragwürdige Prinzip von Strafe und Belohnung wird diskutiert. Aber der Nikolaus ist über 1000 Jahre alt. Damals sah die Welt anders aus, war nicht so aufgeklärt. Und die Kinderpsychologie steckt ohnehin noch in den Anfängen."  
„Reid?" J.J. lachte. „Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu?"  
„Und was ist mit den braven Kindern?", bemerkte Emily. „Müssten die dann nicht beschenkt werden?"  
Reid lief rot an. „Also – in meinem Stiefel fand ich immer Lebkuchen mit Schokoguss." Er räusperte sich. „Natürlich dachte ich, dass meine Mutter sie hineingelegt habe. Auch wenn sie über die Feiertage ganz besonders abwesend war."  
Er räusperte sich erneut. „Deshalb hab ich ihr auch immer Gedichte aufgesagt."  
„Aber natürlich." Der Mann am Boden wand sich in Dereks Griff. „Der kleine Spencer. Du kanntest sie alle. Die Weihnachtsmaus, den Lebkuchenmann, von drauß' vom Walde komm ich her - Krampus – weißt du noch? Wir haben ihm immer zugehört."  
Der Angesprochene nickte, sah aus, als entspannte er sich ein wenig. Die grimmigen Züge wirkten gleich weniger bedrohlich und der Anflug eines Lächelns machte ihn fast sympathisch."  
„Blödsinn", räsonierte Derek. „Ich hab auch Gedichte aufgesagt und hatte nie Lebkuchen im Stiefel."  
Der maßgebliche Nikolaus schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du hast sie nie freiwillig aufgesagt. Und wenn, dann steckten sie voller Fehler. Manche haben sich nicht einmal gereimt. Vom Versmaß will ich gar nicht anfangen." Er schauderte sichtlich.  
„Hey, die waren modern", protestierte Derek und lockerte seinen Griff. Den Moment nutzte der Gefangene, um sich aufzusetzen. „Aber du erinnerst dich an die Kohle in deinen Schuhen", stellte er fest und musterte Dereks Gesicht. „Hast dich gut rausgemacht. Stand ja eine Weile auf der Kippe."  
„Äh …" Derek verstummte. „Das waren doch meine Schwestern mit der Kohle. Oder …"  
Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Nikolaus?"  
„Moment mal", wandte J.J. ein. „Ich war immer ein braves Mädchen."  
Der Nikolaus drehte sich zu ihr um. „Schon mal was von Hochmut gehört?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Ist nicht so viel besser geworden, oder?"  
J.J. wurde so rot wie Reid zuvor. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich hübsch bin. Und blond."  
„Hm", der Nikolaus spitzte die Lippen. „Dein Friseur hätte da vielleicht Einwände."  
„Blond gefärbt", korrigierte sich J.J. eilig. „Mir steht keine andere Farbe."  
„Also ich muss mir das verbitten", fiel ihr Rossi ins Wort. „Auf gar keinen Fall sind Sie der Nikolaus."  
Der Mann kam auf seine Füße und niemand hinderte ihn daran. Er legte den Kopf schief, sah Rossi von oben bis unten an, zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ihr Katholiken", sagte er schließlich. „Tatsächlich im vorigen Jahrtausend stehengeblieben, aber mir Vorwürfe an den Kopf werfen. Natürlich trage ich keinen weißen Bart mehr. Ahnen Sie überhaupt, wie schwer so einer zu pflegen ist?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbstverständlich gehe ich mit der Zeit. Deshalb auch die Kontaktlinsen. Dieses Jahr blau. Der Geist der Zeit schreibt nicht zuletzt vor, dass man wandlungsfähig bleiben und sich seine jugendliche Ausstrahlung bewahren muss, auch und erst recht nach tausend Jahren. Der Job könnte ansonsten gefährdet sein."  
Er nickte Rossi zu. „Aber wem erzähle ich das. Die schwarze Mähne ist doch auch nicht mehr Natur."  
„Wie bitte?" Rossi fuhr sich durch sein volles Haupthaar. „Ich bin … ich meine … das ist doch keine Sünde."  
Der Nikolaus grinste. „Ebenso wenig wie sich den Bart abzurasieren und von weiß auf schwarz umzusteigen."  
„Oder die Klamotten zu wechseln. Vergiss die Klamotten nicht", warf Krampus ein.  
„Völlig richtig", nickte der Nikolaus. „Wie sähe das denn aus, wenn ich in Bischofstracht oder rotem Mantel, vielleicht noch mit Pelz besetzt, durch die Straßen liefe. Peta wäre mir sofort auf den Fersen. Und Krampus hat seinen Kaftan schon vor Jahrhunderten an Sankt Martin verschenkt."  
„Ich bin für schlicht und doch gepflegt", sagte der schnell. „Wo ich davon spreche, hätte jemand einen Kamm für mich? Und könnten Sie mir bitte endlich die Fesseln abnehmen?"  
„Also das … das ist aber dreist", befand Emily. „Selbst wenn wir, und wir haben nicht vor, Ihnen das abzunehmen, glauben sollten, dass es sich bei Ihnen um Nikolaus und Krampus handelt, bleibt der Tatbestand des Einbruchs bestehen. Neben dem Erschrecken unschuldiger Kinder."  
„Und dem Belohnen der artigen", bemerkte Nikolaus, klopfte gegen den mitgebrachten Koffer, was sich verdächtig hohl anhörte, und senkte gleichzeitig den Blick. „Natürlich gibt es keine artigen mehr", gab er dann zu. „Der Jugend wird heutzutage einfach zu viel nachgesehen. Und dann diese Betonung des Selbstbewusstseins, des eigenen Wertes – das ist Gift für eine gesunde, religiöse Erziehung. Nimmt man dem Kind die natürliche Angst vor Erbsünde, Hölle und ewiger Verdammnis, ist es nicht mehr zu bremsen."  
„Ich hab mich auch vor dem Kruzifix mit dem blutenden Jesus daran gefürchtet", gab Emily zu. „Hat mich aber nicht daran gehindert, mich aus dem Haus zu schleichen und mit dem Typen aus der siebten Klasse zu treffen."  
Der Nikolaus verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Weder die Kohle, noch die Rute konnten dich davon abhalten."  
Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hielt das für Dekoration. Mutter sammelte immer die merkwürdigsten Ideen. Mit ein paar zusammengebunden Zweigen konnte ich eher umgehen als mit tibetanischen Dämonenmasken."  
„Das ist es", murrte Krampus plötzlich. „Und so sah die Welt vor Jahrzehnten aus. Die Kinder von heute erschreckt so leicht nichts mehr."  
„Deshalb mussten wir schwerere Geschütze auffahren", erklärte der Nikolaus. „Wenn die Bälger Fallen vor dem Kamin aufstellen oder Mamas Schlaftabletten in die Plätzchen backen, bleibt uns doch nichts anderes übrig, als ein wenig furchteinflößend daherzukommen."  
„Furchteinflößend?", fragte Hotch. „Die Kinder sind traumatisiert."  
„Aber doch nur, weil sie nichts mehr gewohnt sind", argumentierte Krampus. „Weil sie von klein auf verhätschelt werden."  
„Das reicht", entschied Hotch. „Wir werden Sie auf jeden Fall in Zukunft von der Gesellschaft fernhalten."  
„He – ich hab doch nicht mal von Prügeln gesprochen", wehrte sich Krampus. „Ich kann gar niemanden mehr verhauen – mit der Arthritis in meinen Fingern."  
„Und ich hab mich nur ein wenig aufgeblasen", murmelte der Nikolaus. „Bin an die Decke gestoßen. Manche haben gelacht." Er verzog das Gesicht.  
„Aber nicht alle", bemerkte Emily. „Die Kinder mögen mit ‚Saw' und ‚Paranormal Activity' aufwachsen, aber tausendjährige, arthritische Möchtegern Erzieher, die versuchen, wie 500 auszusehen, das ist dann doch zu gruselig."  
„Unsere Anzüge sind zeitlos", sagte der Nikolaus. „Laut GQ für den Mann mit Stil jeder Altersstufe."  
„Ich sag's ja: gruselig", bestätigte Emily sich selbst. „Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Sie haben das Recht …"  
„Aber was ist mit meinem Geschenk?", brachte sich Jack zu Gehör.  
„Ganz recht." Der Nikolaus drehte sich um. „Das ist eines der wenigen braven Kinder unseres Kulturkreises. Da kann man mal wieder sehen, wie fabelhaft sich Angst, Trauer, Verlust und Verzweiflung auf die Entwicklung der frühkindlichen Psyche auswirken."  
„Sie sind krank", stellte Hotch fest. „Mach weiter Emily."  
„Sie haben das Recht …"  
„Moment!"  
Einer nach dem anderen sah sich um. Die Blicke des Teams wanderten durch den Raum.  
„Eindringling", warnte Garcias Stimme über Dereks Smartphone.  
„Was zum Teufel?" Emilys Mund klappte auf.  
„Also den Teufel verbitte ich mir", flötete eine helle Stimme.  
„Wer ist das?", fragte Reid. „Heidi Klum?"  
„Ach wie schmeichelhaft", strahlte die junge Frau, die plötzlich vor ihnen stand. „Aber nein, ich bin nur das Christkind."  
„Die weibliche Verbündete?", wunderte sich J.J. und beäugte die Blonde argwöhnisch.  
„Sagen wir eher – die Chefin", verkündete das Christkind.  
„Okay – das verwirrt mich jetzt", gab Reid zu. „War das Christkind nicht der neugeborene Jesus Christus?"  
„Kleinigkeiten", winkte die Frau ab. „Außerdem – auf Gebieten wie dem unsrigen versagt jede Logik. Ist es nicht so, Niko?"  
„So ist es", bestätige der Mann.  
„Also." Das Christkind warf sein Haar zurück. „Tut mir leid, Jungs, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich war noch beim Haareglätten."  
„Sieht gut aus", merkte Krampus an, und das Christkind strahlte heller.  
Sein Blick fing J.J.s und dann Emilys und es zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wisst ihr doch. Locken sind out, Ihr habt sicherlich ‚Next Topmodel' gesehen."  
Es ließ seine Finger durch die Strähnen gleiten. „Stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel, so heißt es. Hab ich selbst einst behauptet. Gegen ein wenig Eitelkeit ist nichts zu sagen."  
Der Nikolaus schnaubte. „Lass das mal nicht deinen alten Herrn hören."  
„Das finde ich aber auch", platzte J.J. heraus. „Ich meine, wenn ich mich nicht blondieren darf … und Kohle in meinem Schuh finde …"  
Ein milder Blick des Christkinds ließ sie verstummen.  
„Ach Kinder", seufzte es. „Ihr seid so naiv." Es wedelte mit der Hand. „Genug davon. Wir gehen."  
„Aber …" Hotchs Mund klappte auf, als die Handschellen in einem Funkenregen zerstoben, Nikolaus und Krampus als erste Handlung in Freiheit ihre Anzüge glattstrichen.  
„Krieg ich jetzt nichts?", beschwerte sich Jack.  
Das Christkind beugte sich zu ihm und als es sich wieder erhob hielt Jack eine rot-weiß gestreifte Zuckerstange in der Hand. „Cool."  
„Karies", mahnte Hotch sofort. „Dein Zahnarzt …"  
„Eltern", stöhnte das Christkind. „Niko – bring ihn zum Schweigen."  
„Hmpf." Eine Handvoll Aachener Printen erstickten Hotchs Protest.  
„Nichts für ungut", winkte der Nikolaus und Krampus zwinkerte ihnen zu, während das Christkind sie alle in eine schneeweiße Wolke hüllte, die sich flugs in funkelnde Sterne auflöste und durch Wände, Fenster, Boden und Decke verschwanden.  
„Das war …" Emily fehlten die Worte und Rossi nickte zustimmend.  
Derek räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht. Aber was mich angeht, ist das hier nie geschehen."  
„Verdrängung führt immer zu …"  
„Klappe, Reid", fuhr ihm J.J. über den Mund. „Wir sind uns einig. Nicht wahr, Hotch?"  
„Hmpf." Hotch nickte und kaute. Definitiv – nichts davon war tatsächlich passiert.


End file.
